eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nous, on veut des violons
|conductor = Frank Fiévez|position = 20th|points = 11|previous = Geef het op|next = Iemand als jij|image = R-2564756-1290696034.jpeg.jpg}}'Nous, on veut des violons '("We Want Violins") was the Belgian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1992 in Malmo performed by Morgane. The song seeks to define what the then-current generation ("Generation Gorby") wanted. Morgane sings that the generation in question has "no history, no past, no memory" and that it wants "violins, we want a whole orchestra". It was performed second on the night following Spain and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 20th place with 11 points. Lyrics |-|French= En sweat, en pantalon, drôle de génération On cache nos émotions sous la peau d’un blouson Oui, mais sous l’apparence, mais derrière l’insouciance On ne dit rien de nos blessures, ma génération assure En rap et en funky, génération Gorby On cache nos frissons sous des tonnes de béton Mais cet air d’insouciance n’est rien qu’une apparence Au pays sans frontière, ma génération espère Nous, on veut des violons et des statues de pierre Mille ans de tradition, des sentiments dans l’air Nous, on veut des violons, des oiseaux, des chimères Et des déclarations à ne plus toucher terre Nous, on veut des violons Nous, on n’a pas d’histoire, pas de passé, pas de mémoire Mon cœur bat la chamade sous mon rire de parade J’affiche l’indifférence, c’est rien qu’une apparence Sous ses masques de couleur, ma génération a peur Nous, on veut des violons et des statues de pierre Mille ans de tradition, des sentiments dans l’air Nous, on veut des violons, des oiseaux, des chimères Et des déclarations à ne plus toucher terre Nous, on veut des violons Nous, on veut des violons, on veut tout un orchestre Et puis des émotions, et puis des nuits d’ivresse Nous, on veut des violons Nous, on veut des violons et des statues de pierre Mille ans de tradition, des sentiments dans l’air Nous, on veut des violons, des oiseaux, des chimères Et des déclarations à ne plus toucher terre Nous, on veut des violons Nous, on veut des violons Nous, on veut des violons Nous, on veut des violons |-|English= n sweatshirt, in trousers, crazy generation We hide our emotions underneath the skin of a jacket Yes, but underneath the appearance, but behind the carefreeness We say nothing about our injuries, my generation assures In rap and in funky, generation Gorby We hide our shivers underneath tons of concrete But that look of carefreeness is nothing but an appearance In the land without borders, my generation hopes We want violins and statues of stone Thousand years of tradition, feelings in the air We want violins, birds, phantasms And declarations that can’t be changed We want violins We have no history, no past, no memory My heart pounds underneath my smile-for-the-show I show the indifference, it’s nothing but an appearance Underneath those coloured masks, my generation is afraid We want violins and statues of stone Thousand years of tradition, feelings in the air We want violins, birds, phantasms And declarations that can’t be changed We want violins We want violins, we want a whole orchestra And afterwards emotions, and afterwards drunken nights We want violins We want violins and statues of stone Thousand years of tradition, feelings in the air We want violins, birds, phantasms And declarations that can’t be changed We want violins We want violins We want violins We want violins Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Category:Curse of Number Two